Just Jump
by Samwich520
Summary: GriffinOC. Hope you like.
1. Prologue

A/N: Jumper. GriffinOC. I have wayyyy too many ideas.

Storryyyyy :D

I was five when my mother left. Fifteen when my brother took off. I was fifteen when I left home as well. My destination was London, England. See, I read every single Harry Potter book and I fell in love with England. Even though I'd never been there. So, with a back pack full of clothing, and a wad of cash saved up from birthdays, Christmases and babysitting, I jumped. Yeah, I'm a jumper. Just to let you know. My name is Alyssa Rice.

When I left home, I found myself a small, very small flat in the outskirts of the city where I could stay. During my stay there, I did some things that I'm really not proud of. I robbed a few banks in a bunch of different countries, and soon, I was rich. I bought myself a moderately sized flat in the heart of London and I was living a good life. I didn't have to pay for clothing or food. I took trips all over the world, without ever having to take a plane or pay for anything. I was pretty much on top of the world. Sometimes, quite literally. Then one day, I crashed.

My first run in with the Paladins was in Budapest, Hungary. It was my mother and a few of the lower ranked ones. I finally knew why she left. And while I was fighting to save my skin, she took off…again. That was the first time I've ever taken a life. And as sick as it is, I almost enjoyed it. It wasn't hard for me to take a life, and though it still haunts me sometimes, I'm mostly indifferent. But, this is where I met Griffin. It wasn't love at first site. That's just corny, stupid and nonexistent. I won't deny that I was attracted to him. Physically and emotionally. Only because we were both jumpers, just trying to stay alive. He told me all about the Paladins and he even taught me how to control my jumping so I could be stealthier and quicker. We teamed up for a while, and this is where I fell in love. Slowly but surely he jumped his way into my heart, no pun intended. Okay, it was intended. However, that partnership soon came to an end, and I was left broken hearted.

After that, I basically stopped jumping. I stopped robbing stores. I tried to be normal. I went to college, I graduated, and I got a job, even though I didn't need one. And now it's time for you to hear the story. The story of love, heartbreak, death and friendship.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay. Here's chapter one. :D

It was after work one day, I was sitting in a bar enjoying my gin and tonic, just relaxing. Working with Alexander McQueen is not easy work. But, it's the only thing I'm good at. Clothing. Well, and jumping. Anyway, as I was relaxing I felt the pulse. The pulse came from a jump. I whipped my head around so fast I'm sure my long dark brown hair smacked the guy next to me. When my eyes located the person behind the pulse I was taken aback. It was David, my brother whom I hadn't seen in eight years. When I turned to look at David, my eyes grazed over a familiar face. I had to do a double take.

"Griffin," I gasped, all air leaving my body. My heart, forever the traitor, skipped a beat. Or a few…

I turned around and put some money down on the bar for my drink before rushing out of the bar. I decided to walk back to my flat, seeing as how it wasn't that far from the bar I was in. When I got home, I closed and locked the door, even though it probably wouldn't help. I slipped off my all black converse, grabbed my remote and plopped onto my couch. I wasn't even watching tv for five minutes before I felt another pulse. I knew who it was, there was only one jumper who'd ever been in my flat.

"You felt it too yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw your reaction. I know you felt the pulse. And, it seems like you know the jumper."

"Get out."

"No I don't think I will," he replied, while stealing the remote from me and sitting on the couch.

"Get out Griffin."

"I won't leave until you tell me who that jumper was."

I stood up with a glare.

"Then I'm leaving."

I went and slid my converse back on, throwing my black leather jacket on over my red tank top. As I slipped out the door I called back to him,

"Shut the tv off before you leave."

And then the door slammed shut.

"Bloody hell," I mumbled as I left. Looking around, I saw that no one was near. I jumped. I didn't know where I jumped to until I opened my eyes. It was Budapest. Where I first met the jerk who broke my heart. I stood there, staring down the road when I felt someone grab my arm. I whipped around to punch them when I realized it was Griffin.

"What do you want?"

"I hate to admit this, but I'm going to need your help again."

" Yeah right," I scoffed, "That's why you said I was useless right? That's why you told me I just got in your way?"

He shifted his eyes away from me.

"Exactly," I hissed.

I moved to walk away from him but he kept his hold on my arm.

"I'm, um, I'm sorry."

I wasn't sure if I was hearing him right.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I was sorry. I was a prat for saying that stuff."

"Yes, you were a bloody prick."

"I just find it easier to work alone sometimes. But now I need your help. The Paladins are getting stronger and smarter. And I need your help tracking Roland."

"Fine, but this is only for a limited amount of time. After you find Roland and kill him, I'm splitting and you can go on with your merry life."

He nodded.

"Agreed. Come back to the lair, yeah?"

"No. My flat."

I would never admit this, but the lair felt too much like home.

"Fine."

We jumped and were back in my flat. Sitting at the island in my kitchen, we got to work.

"So, that jumper seems like the easiest way to get to Roland. He's undisciplined and the Paladins can track him easiest."

I nodded. But on the inside, I couldn't help but worry. He was my older brother, well twin brother.

"Alyssa, I need you to tell me who he was. How do you know him, ex-boyfriend?"

"Twin brother you tosser."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. How many are you tracking right now?"

"Just two for right now."

Our conversation continued on like that until I yawned.

"Alright, I'm going to bed. Griffin, you can show yourself out."

"I'll come back for you when I go after the two."

"Fine. Goodnight."

I left without even waiting to see if he bothered to reply. I wasn't sure if I could work with him again. I was falling for him all over again, this time a lot harder.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: So here's chapter two. Hope you like.

Apple Pie and falling down: I'm so glad you guys like it. Thank you for reviewing. :D

Back to the story

Two days had passed with no sign from Griffin. I was perfectly fine with that. Griffin coming back in to my life made it harder to get over him and move on. It was the third day, and I was on my balcony, sipping a cup of earl grey. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I spazzed out. Tea flew everywhere and my mug went over the railing of the balcony. After my little spazz session, I turned to punch whoever did that and it was Griffin practically rolling on the floor in laughter. I kicked him.

"You owe me a new mug prick."

He slowly got up, gripping his side and panting for breath.

"You didn't even feel the pulse."

"I was hoping it wouldn't come."

I walked back inside and headed to my room.

"We're going to Rome," he called to my back.

Once in my room, I shut the door and collapsed on my bed.

"I hate him," I mumbled to my pillow.

I pushed myself off the bed and into my closet, throwing on a pair of skinny jeans, green doc martens, a black v-neck and a green scarf. I was ready to go. Sort of. Walking back into the living room I saw Griffin standing by the front door.

"Let's go, yeah?"

"Yes."

He jumped and I followed through his jump scar. Looking at my surroundings, I saw that we were in the coliseum. Griffin was next to me, but he was looking at something down on the ground. Moving my eyes downward, it was David. He looked like he was taking a bow.

"Thank you very much. Next showing will be at six o'clock," he said.

I snorted. My brother is weird. As he walked passed the column we were on, he saw us. I had put a pair of heart shaped sunglasses on to cover my face. David looked like he wanted to say something.

"What? I'm a little busy here," Griffin started.

"Yeah, I can see that," David said as he pointed to me, "so never mind."

Griffin jumped down as David headed to the door. I stayed where I was.

"I wouldn't open that door if I were you. Not if I wanted my girlfriend to keep breathing. But that's just me."

David turned around to look at Griffin and I jumped down.

"What were you going to do anyway," Griffin continued, "Gonna have a nice little romantic picnic, a tea party. Is that what you thinks going to happen?"

David turned around, "If you so much as look at her the wrong way…"

The rest became a jumbled mess because Griffin cut in.

"What are you going to do? You're gonna jump me where?"

Griffin jumped away and David looked on in shock. I just stood where I was, leaning against a pillar.

"Did you think you were the only one?" Griffin asked.

He jumped back in front of David.

"You really have no idea do you? You just lead the life you live. You think you can just go on a little Roman holiday and they wouldn't notice? Just jump all over the place, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump. And nothing's going to happen? But they've noticed. Not me, I already knew. But them," he pointed with his bat towards the door way where two figures in grey walked in. Griffin swung his bat up into his hand.

"Hello boys."

I stepped forward and stood next to Griffin with my very own bat. David jumped away. Griffin and I turned around to see him gone.

I turned my attention back to the Paladins, "Just us then I guess Griffin."

The brief cases in their hands popped open and out came a taser. Well, it looked like a taser. Griffin looked a little surprised.

"Well that's new," he said.

From the taser show out a claw, basically, an electrically charged claw. Griffin and I both jumped our separate ways. I was standing on a pillar and I watched as one of the claws shot up and grabbed David, pulling him down to us. I had disappeared to the Paladins, they were too busy fighting David and Griffin. I looked down from my station, seeing that Griffin was okay, I went to help David.

Griffin looked at David, "welcome to the war."

He jumped away. I jumped behind the one Paladin and kicked out his knees, causing him to release the taser. Griffin was jumping around, keeping away from the taser each time. One almost got him, but he jumped away.

"Close."

I heard someone behind the door call for David.

"David, who did you bring?"

He looked at me, "how do you know who I am?"

"Not now."

I got him out of the claw, only for him to get caught again.

"Come on David!"

Griffin grabbed a hold of one of the Paladins and was jumping him sporadically towards the door.

"Let's meet the girlfriend shall we?"

That got David moving.

"No!" He shouted, trying to block Griffin's path. That wasn't going to work. Oh well. I turned back towards the other Paladin. I jumped in different patterns around him to get him confused. He pulled out a different taser and hit me with a shock. I kind of jumped away, but not really. Griffin grabbed him, jumped him to a pillar, and dropped him next to me. He jumped down and kicked the Paladin. He wasn't waking up too soon.

"Who are these people?" David asked.

"Paladins. Paladins kill jumpers, I kill Paladins. Class dismissed."

I stepped forward.

"And I'm the faithful sidekick," I said. They could practically feel the sarcasm dripping from my words.

David looked at me.

"Why do I feel like I know you?"

"Because you do," I replied. I removed my glasses, and what David saw was almost the spitting image of himself.

"Alyssa?" he choked.

"Ding ding ding we have a winner! By the way, thanks for abandoning me David."

I jumped away, back to my flat. Taking off my shoes, I threw them at my closet doors. I looked at the mirror hanging on my wall. The reflection inside didn't show me, it showed David. With a howl of rage I punched it, over and over. Shards of glass flew around my hand, some lodging themselves in my fist. I didn't stop until the mirror was completely broken.

"Bloody hell!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. I fell back on to my bed and fell asleep, memories becoming my dreams.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: So, here's the next chapter of Just Jump. This one starts out in Griffin's POV. Kay? Thanks. ^_^ No fluff. Just sayin, but bear with me, Griffin is a hard character.

Story!

Griffin POV

I stood there, staring at the jump scar left behind by Alyssa. Not for long though, a woman came running down the stairs yelling "Policia!" I looked at David and smirked.

"Woah," I said before I grabbed the Paladins and jumped. I headed back to my lair. The one thing I knew about Alyssa, is that she hates Paladins in her house. Dumping the bodies on the floor of the lair, I went to sit down when David came hurtling out of my jump scar. He stared at me in shock, pointing at the scar.

"I just came through your jump scar."

I stepped up closer to him, "What do you think you're doing here, huh? If I were you I'd jump right back. You're not supposed to see any of this stuff, you're not supposed to be here. Get out."

I moved around, closing cases and hiding things he's not supposed to see, which is everything.

"So if you'd kindly fuck off," I said. He just stood there, staring like an idiot.

"As in now," I continued, "Maybe your girlfriend is still alive." He jumped away.

"Bloody hell, he's annoying."

I kicked the Paladins a couple more times, just to make sure they wouldn't wake up and jumped. Alyssa's apartment was silent. That confused me, normally she had on music or the tv, but it was dead silent. I checked every room, leaving the bedroom for last. Opening the door, the first thing I saw was glass, everywhere. There was blood too. Pushing the door further open, I saw her. Laying on her bed, still in her clothes. I moved into the room, stepping over the pieces of glass to get to her bed.

"You had better not be dead woman."

I rolled her over and I could hear her breathing. That's good. I finally located the source of the blood, her hands. Both of them, covered in blood and gashes, and some pieces of glass. I shook her to wake her up.

"Alyssa, dammit, wake up."

She stirred, finally. When she opened her eyes, I started on her.

"What the hell did you do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at your hands."

Her gaze drifted to her hands, her eyes widened when she saw the blood and glass. She looked back up at me.

"Did I do this?"

"I wouldn't know. I wasn't here."

She doesn't remember? What the hell happened? This girl is going to be the death of me.

Alyssa POV

I looked back down at my hands again.

Muttering to myself, "What did I do?"

"What do you remember?"

I looked up at Griffin, and locked my eyes on his. Concentrating, I tried to recall today's events.

"Well, I remember fighting Paladins with you. And, I saw David. I remember! I jumped away and I was really mad. I came back here and threw my shoes. I looked in the mirror and saw David, not myself…," I paused, dropping my eyes and continuing with a softer voice, "I remember what I did."

"Well, get on with it, what did you do?" Griffin inquired. I could tell he was getting impatient.

"I punched my mirror, over and over until his reflection was gone."

I brought my eyes back to his and saw surprise and shock, and a hint of something else hidden in the depths of his eyes. I couldn't make out what it was because it was gone as soon as it had surfaced.

"You're stupid."  
"Thanks so much Griffin."

"You're welcome. Now get up."

"Why?"

"I'm taking you to a hospital or something to get your hand fixed up."

I shook my head, "not necessary Griffin. I'm fine. I can bandage it up myself."

"Like hell you can. Let's go. I don't want to have to drag you."

I glared at him.

"I said I'm fine. I'll take care of it. You can leave."

"Don't argue with me Alyssa, let's go."

I sat there stubbornly, refusing to move.

"I am not going."

"Why do you have to be so bloody stubborn?"

"Because that's who I am. Don't like it, leave."

He glared at me.

"Let's go."

"I said no. I will not be listening to you any time soon. So you should just give up."

He smirked.

"I don't like that smirk Griffin."

"Since you won't do this the easy way, we'll do it the hard way."

I raised an eyebrow as he started moving towards me. I tried to back away, but I couldn't really go far.

"Griffin, I don't like the look on your face. You're creeping me out."

He reached forward and grabbed me around the waist, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Griffin!" I shrieked, "Put me down!"

"No."

He jumped, and next thing I know, I'm at a hospital.

"I hate you right now."

"Yeah yeah. I don't care. You need proper fixing for that hand if we're gonna get Roland. So suck it up."

I lifted my elbow and drove it into his back.

"I really hate you," I seethed.

"Shut up please."

He brought me in the hospital and walked over to the desk. The woman gave him a strange look.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, my friend hurt her hand, and I had to drag her here so she could get it fixed."

"Oh of course," she said, "follow me; I'll show you to a room."

She came out from behind the desk and made her way down the hallway, before stopping in front of a room.

"Here's the room. The doctor will be here shortly."

The woman left and I glared up at Griffin.

"You are an insufferable jerk. I can't believe you dragged me to a hospital over a stupid cut. I hate you. I hope…"

I never finished the last sentence because at that moment, Griffin roughly pushed his lips on mine. Shock registered through my body and I froze up. For seconds I sat there, unmoving, until finally I closed my eyes and responded. Then, it ended. I sat there in a daze, relishing in the feel of his lips on mine. He smirked.

"Finally, you shut up."


	5. Chapter 4

I snapped out of my daze the moment he said "finally you shut up." My eyes hardened, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. Griffin would not see me cry. I grabbed the pillow and whatever else I could find and launched it at him.

"You inconsiderate, insufferable, heartless, jerk! I hate you! Leave me alone!"

His facial expression showed that he was taken aback by my outburst. I guess he didn't expect it. But come on, he can't just play with my emotions like that. Even if he doesn't realize that he is.

"What?"

"Get out of here! I can't believe you just did that!"

"Alyssa, I.."

I cut him off before he could get another word in.

"Just go Griffin. Leave me alone for a while."

He slowly nodded. I saw emotions flicker in his eyes and reflect on his face, but I couldn't tell what they were. He turned and left before I could even try and figure them out. I turned around and buried my face into the sheets on the bed, sobbing hysterically. I just let the dam break, and tears flowed freely down my face.

Griffin POV

What the bloody hell was that all about? She went berserk for no reason. I kissed her, so what? I just needed her to shut up; she was giving me a bleeding headache. I jumped back to the lair and plopped my arse down on the couch, resting my head in my hands. I don't know why, but I actually felt bad for doing that to her. Seeing her flip like that tugged at something in my chest.

"What is she doing to me?" I yelled to the ceiling. Glaring back at the floor, I growled.

"Bloody woman."

Alyssa POV

The doctor knocked on the door and I frantically wiped away the tears. I knew it wouldn't really do much, but I wanted to try. The doctor took care of my hand; stitching the cuts, applying ointment, gauze and a bandage. I stepped out of the doors of the emergency room and started walking. I needed to clear my mind and rid myself of the boiling rage that had manifested itself in me. I walked along the streets of London, getting an idea. Now that I think about it, it was probably really stupid, but I wasn't thinking clearly. I started jumping (the power) around, going from city to city hoping to attract the attention of the Paladins. I was in Switzerland when they finally cornered me. Well they didn't exactly corner me. We were in the countryside so I turned around and stared the two of them down.

"Well, let's go boys. I don't have all night."

They stood there, sitting their briefcases on the ground. Next thing I know their tasers are in their hands.

"Bloody hell, I forgot they could do that now."

They both released the electric claw at the same time. I jumped, just narrowly avoiding a shock. I reappeared behind one, kicking him in the spine and knocking him over, just as the other turned around and prepared to strike. I jumped and ended up several feet away. I pulled out a pocket knife and launched it at the Paladin on the ground, it getting lodged in his neck.

"Oopsie," I shrugged. By that time, another Paladin showed up, so the numbers were back up to two.

"Sod off one of you," I hissed. Instead of leaving like I said, the both charged with their dumb tasers. I jumped, ending up by the dead Paladin. I leaned down, keeping an eye on the Paladin's I took my knife back. I glanced down at the blood dripping off the blade for one second, and that was all they needed. I looked up in time to feel two claws wrapping around me. The electric shock that ran through my body was unbearable. I collapsed to the ground, my body convulsing as the shocks ran their course. They let up for a minute; just enough time for me to choose a few swear words and attempt to jump away. I got a half a foot before they started up again.

"Gahh!"

I writhed around on the ground trying to not scream. They kept it going for a couple more minutes and then let up again. By that time I was too weak to do anything. The Paladin's knew that as well. I did have an idea though. I slowly pulled out the knife that I had so foolishly put away and with every ounce of strength I could muster, I whipped the knife at the unsuspecting Paladin.

"Bullseye," I whispered as it hit him in the chest, embedding in his skin. His partner glared at me as the guy fell to the ground and activated the shocks once again. I was thrashing around, trying to figure out how to get out of the bloody thing's hold but it wouldn't let up. A few more minutes of that it stopped. I rolled over and just stayed on my stomach, leaving my face on the ground. It was too painful to do anything else. I heard fighting but I couldn't even lift my head off of the ground to see what was happening. The fighting stopped and I could hear footsteps as someone came closer to me.

"Bloody hell woman, what were you thinking?"

I groaned. I knew that voice and I immediately knew who it was.

"Griffin, go away."

I felt myself being rolled over and bit down a scream. It hurt so bad to move. He left me on my back and I opened my eyes to look at him.

"You are a prat. That hurt."

"Well, this is going to hurt a lot more."

I looked up at him, eyes wide as he lifted me up and held me bridal style and jumped us back to the lair. He laid me down on his couch and went through his jump scar to get the three Paladins. Two of which were dead. I just laid there on the couch with my eyes shut, trying to regain control of the pain racking my body. He came back and dumped the Paladins on the ground.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Well, I was fighting, and then they double teamed me with their stupid sticks so then I wasn't fighting."

He growled at me.

"I followed your jumps. I thought you were smarter than that."

"Well I guess I proved you wrong eh?"

"Why the hell would you want to lead them to you?"

"I felt like beating someone up."

He looked like he wanted to say something, or yell at me, but he bit his tongue. I was thankful for that because getting yelled at for doing something stupid by Griffin O'Connor is like Bam Margera getting yelled at by Johnny Knoxville. You see my point then. I stretched out on his ratty couch and grabbed a game controller.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?"

"They're called video games. You see, there's a game and you use the controller to…."

He cut me off. I think I made him angry. No, I know I made him angry. It really isn't hard and I'm very good at pushing his buttons.

"I know what they are. What do you think you're doing playing MY video games?"

"Well you dolt, I can't just go home and play my own. So for now, yours will do."

He growled again.

"Are you part dog?"

"What?"

"Would you like me to speak slower? Did you not understand what I asked?"

"I understood, I didn't expect a question like that."

"Well answer it."

"No, I'm not part dog. Why?"

"Cause you growl an awful lot. I was just curious."

I turned back to the video game after that. I felt a jump and figured it was just him taking the Paladins' bodies away.

**Griffin POV**

I jumped away, leaving Alyssa to her… I mean my video games.

"Infuriating woman."

I got rid of the Paladin bodies, all three of them. One I left in the middle of the dessert. The second Paladin I left in some random rainforest. I don't really care. It's not like I'm going to help him. The third and final Paladin I dropped in the Atlantic near Cuba. I jumped back to my lair to a sight that made me chuckle. Alyssa had that David kid by the neck against the wall.

**Alyssa POV**

Griffin jumped away with the Paladins and left me alone to my thoughts… And his video games. Not long after, I felt a jump, but it definitely was not Griffin. I looked up from the game to see David. I felt my eyes widen and then I narrowed them into a Griffin worthy glare.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to find Griffin."

"Well he isn't here right now, so leave."

"Lyss.." he started.

My glare got worse.

"Don't call me that," I growled.

"Alyssa," he began again, reaching out trying to put his hand on my shoulder. I moved away.

"Just go David."

"I want to apologize."

I clenched my fist.

"Apologize? You want to apologize?"

"Yes I do. I didn't mean to leave…"

I cut him off.

"You didn't mean to leave me alone? Didn't mean to leave me with our 'father'? The man who didn't give a damn about me?"

"Alyssa, I'm really sorry."

I Jumped and ended up in front of David, startling him. I used that to my advantage and pinned him to the pillar behind him with my arm on his throat.

"It's too late for your apology David. I've fended for myself this long. I don't need you and your bloody apology."

"Alyssa, please. I wasn't thinking when I left. I came back for you, but you were already gone."

I pressed my arm harder into his throat.

"Hey, what the hell's going on here?"

I closed my eyes and growled. Great, I'm turning into Griffin.

"What does it look like Griffin? I'm strangling him."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I whipped around aiming to punch Griffin for touching me. He caught my fist. I glared at him.

"Let me go."

"No, you need to calm down."

I scoffed, "Yeah right. Who are you to tell me to calm down?"

He didn't answer. Instead he caught me off guard by throwing me over his shoulder and bringing me into the back where his bathroom was. He turned on the cold water and threw me into the shower.

"Cool off before you come back out there."

I was steaming.

"I'm going to kill you Griffin."

He smirked, "Looking forward to it."

He turned and walked away, leaving me under the cold water.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally, here is the next installment of Just Jump. This is taking me far too long. Bear with me guys, I'm trying. Thanks to: KenzieMars, Georgina, MidnightThief15, Mariana Lestrange and Lee Mayfair for reviewing. **

I'm not sure how long I stayed under the cold water, but it felt good so I didn't move. After a while though I got up and shut off the water. My clothing, thanks to Griffin, was completely soaked. I made my way to the front of the lair dripping water all the while. Griffin was sitting on the couch playing video games, a new Paladin was on the floor; dead or alive, I didn't care.

"I'm going home," I said.

He didn't even look up.

"Go ahead. I'm not your keeper."

I just jumped away. I reappeared in my flat and headed straight to my bedroom to change. I was careful to avoid the glass on the floor; I really needed to clean that up. I grabbed a pair of pink skinnies, a white off the shoulder cropped shirt and my black leather jacket. I had just finished getting dressed when I heard a noise. Barefoot, I grabbed the bat I had next to my bed and crept out of my room. Paladins. I silently cursed, I knew they'd find my flat eventually, but this soon was ridiculous. If I hadn't teamed up with Griffin again, I'd be fine. I knew I couldn't jump from here, not yet, so I poised for attack.

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked one Paladin.

"Roland thinks so. This girl could lead us to that Griffin kid," replied the other one.

Oh hell no. I don't care how much he pissed me off; I was still in love with Griffin. The two Paladins were facing away from me, so as silently as I could, I moved so I was standing behind the closest one.

Three, two, one. A resounding crack was heard through the room as I brought the bat down on the first Paladin. He crumpled like, well I don't know what he crumpled like; he just crumpled. The second one sprung into action. Pulling out a stun gun he ran at me. I jumped away from him, the stun gun just barely grazing me. I was never as fast as Griffin was when it came to reacting. He came back at me immediately. I had no time to actually Jump, so I side stepped, swinging my bat as I went. The bat knocked the stun gun out of the Paladin's hand. False sense of security. Next thing I knew, I felt a slicing pain on my cheek. The creep had a little knife that he threw at me. I needed to end it. I jumped from spot to spot, confusing him before jumping behind him and slamming my bat onto his head. He was out like a light.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous."

I grabbed the first Paladin and jumped him away to some remote location in the Antarctic area. I returned to my flat to get the second Paladin. There was just one problem, see, he wasn't on the ground where I left him.

"Bloody hell."

I never said I was smart, so don't judge me. I stood there, listening for any sounds of movement or breathing. Too bad I didn't hear anything until it was too late.

"Fuck!" I cursed as a burly arm wrapped around me, pinning my arms down.

The other hand came across my throat, this one holding a knife.

"Don't move, or you'll regret it," a voice spoke into my ear.

I stood there stock still trying to think of a plan. It was difficult to think when I had a knife pressing into my neck. Thinking back, I really wanted to slap myself for my stupidity. The only thing I had pressed to my neck was a knife. I could have easily jumped somewhere. Of course the Paladin would have come with me, but I could have gotten him off somehow. So, I did the next best thing.

"This may hurt a bit," I said.

Before the Paladin could even register what I said, I slammed my foot down on his instep and spun around in his grasp, sending a palm to his nose. As I spun around his knife sliced into my collar but it could have been worse. While the poor Paladin was clutching his now bleeding nose, I swung my leg up into his groin, yeah, cruel I know, and smirked when I felt my foot make contact. I grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. When I was positive he wasn't getting up for a while, I grabbed his collar and jumped. I dropped him off in the Amazon River with all of the piranhas and returned to my flat to grab a pair of white converse. I didn't even put them on before I jumped again. This time, it brought me to Griffin's lair.

"I'm back," I called.

"Why?" came back to me.

I found Griffin on his couch playing video games.

"Paladins found my flat, right now, I can't go back there," I said.

"Well you're not staying here," he replied.

"Don't be thick, I have to. Where else am I going to go?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"Griffin, it's your fault they found me."

"My fault, yeah? How?"

"They only found me because we teamed up again. They were trying to get me, so I'd lead them to you. Therefore, it's your bloody fault and you're letting me stay here," I said.

For once, Griffin had nothing to say back so I just made myself comfortable on the other side of the couch and closed my eyes. I felt Griffin's glare on me, but it really didn't bother me. I was immune to it by that time.

"You're bleeding."

"No shit Sherlock. Apparently they carry knives now."

"Good to know."

Then, silence. I've never felt uncomfortable in a silence with Griffin. Neither of us was ever particularly talkative, so silence was normal. Occasionally I'd hear Griffin muttering about his video game, but otherwise, nothing. Unfortunately the silence was broken by a jump. I figured it was David, no other jumper knew where the lair was.

"Still alive are you?" asked Griffin.

No answer, but I guess Griffin lost his game because I heard "What?" and then the throwing of a can.

"There's more of them?" asked David.

He never was very bright.

"Hundreds more, I'm tracking ten right now. What do you care? There's lots more," replied Griffin.

"What about the rest?" asked David.

"What about the rest?" retorted Griffin, "Like I said, I hunt them."

Griffin went back to his game; I could hear it in the background.

"So who are these guys?" asked David.

"God David, are you that stupid?" I asked without opening my eyes.

Both he and Griffin ignored me.

"I told you, they're Paladins," came from Griffin.

"Yeah you told me the name, you didn't tell me what they want," said David.

He really didn't get it. I wanted to laugh, but controlled myself.

"Well it's pretty simple isn't it? They want us all dead; didn't you figure that out yet? Lyssa, I think he is that stupid."

I smirked at Griffins remark.

"Yeah I got that."

I opened my eyes because it had gone silent for a few seconds. I saw David sitting in front of the tv, blocking Griffin's view.

"Eh, do you mind?" asked Griffin.

David moved further in front of the tv.

"Why?"

"Because we can do whatever the hell we want," I spoke.

David's ignorance was really starting to piss me off.

"Can you please…" Griffin finished his statement with a gesture of his arms, asking David to move.

I laughed outright at that. It was just funny. Kind of cute too. But mostly funny. Griffin must have lost because he put the controller down.

"Great," he said, "thanks."

David didn't move, nor did he say anything. He just sat there.

"You really don't get it do you? Paladins have been killing Jumpers for years. Way back since medieval times," spoke Griffin.

I had moved over by this point and was sitting near the two of them.

"They're fanatics, religious nut jobs. The inquisition, witch hunts, that was them," I added.

David looked confused.

"Look, they're smart, they're fast, they're organized. No matter what, they'll kill anyone that gets in your way. Like your family, your friends, that little girlfriend you're taking around Rome with you. They're dead. All of them. Get used to it, it's just a matter of time."

There was a pause and I watched David's face change. He finally caught on. He must have been thinking about Millie and how she could be in danger now. Griffin broke the silence.

"I'm going to get some take-away, do you want some?"

"Ooh, you know, I'll have some," I said, excited. I love take-away.

"What do you want?" he asked as he walked away.

"The same thing I always get," I replied.

"Should have known," I heard as a reply.

I just smiled. David jumped away, leaving me to the couch. I spread out, laying my head back and staring at the ceiling. Griffin brought back food and we ate in silence. When we finished, I looked down at my shirt. The collar of my shirt was now bloody. I sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go back to my flat."

"Why?"

"Well, if I'm staying here, I need clothing."

"I'm coming with you, just in case."

I was a little surprised at the offer but said nothing, just nodding. We jumped back to my flat. He saw that the living room had been trashed when I fought that second Paladin. He followed me into my room.

"Grab your clothes, I'll get a bag and pack it."

Again, he surprised me. What the hell was going on?


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I'm not sure if I wrote Griffin's POV alright. He's difficult to write for me. So let me know what you think about it. Thanks to: Mariana Lestrange, Druid Archer, VampWolf92 and Kinkajous17.**

**DarkFireAngel00: I took your idea and used it cause I liked it. I was originally just going to do the first part, but, I combined it with your idea. I think it turned out well. So thanks. **

I was standing in my very large closet, trying to figure out what to bring before I just grabbed a bunch of random pieces, chucking them into my bedroom.

"Oi! Watch where you're throwing that stuff!" came the shout from Griffin.

I grinned, I guess I hit him. Oh well. I continued throwing pieces out of my closet until I had enough. Then I walked over to the dresser I had and pulled out some bras and underwear. I brought them over to Griffin and handed them to him.

"You can pack these too, can't you?"

He may be Griffin O'Connor, tough guy, but he's still a guy. When I handed him the bras and underwear his face flushed bright red and his mouth opened and closed like a fishy. It was so funny. I started laughing at him as I walked back into my closet. I pulled off my stained shirt and threw it on the floor. I turned to the rest of my clothing and was reaching for a black v-neck when it happened.

"Lyssa," growled out Griffin.

I whipped around to see him standing at the door of the closet, his eyes trained on my chest. I'm not exactly flat chested, you see. Again Griffin's face flushed, but so did mine. We stood there like that for a few minutes until I finally snapped out of it.

"Griffin, you have five seconds to get the hell out of here," I growled.

His trademark smirk spread onto his face as he stepped further into the closet.

"Or what Alyssa?" he asked.

See, that was not what I thought would happen. I thought, or hoped, he'd leave. Not come towards me.

"Or… or I'll… I'll… Well I haven't thought that far ahead. But it won't be nice."

He snorted and took another step closer.

"That's the best you got, huh?"

"Just get out Griffin."

He took another step. Then another and another until he was right in front of me. His face was inches from mine. I felt my heart speed up and my breath hitched. I was still bright red too.

"No, I don't think I will."

He just stood there, staring down at me. By now the smirk had left his face. His face was so close I could feel his breath on my face. It felt like hours that we had been standing there, but in reality it was only a few minutes. You don't know how bad I wanted to kiss him, tell him how I felt right there. There was something in his eyes that made me want to, but I couldn't. I was not going to let myself get hurt by him again. I regained movement and stepped away from him. I glanced at his face to see something like disappointment flash across his face, but it had disappeared quickly.

"Hurry up, yeah? I want to get out of here," he said as he walked out of the closet.

I stood there for a minute trying to figure out what just happened. I pulled on my black v-neck and walked out of the closet seeing Griffin sitting in the kitchen with my bag at his feet. He didn't notice me. I stood there watching him. His unruly brown hair, his gorgeous blue-grey eyes. Sorry if I'm getting almost sappy, I guess. Sometimes I can't help it. I walked into the kitchen and sat down across from him, jarring him from his thoughts.

**Griffin POV**

I don't know what possessed me to help Alyssa pack, but I told her I would. Next thing I know, clothing comes flying out of the closet, some of it smacking me in the face and landing on my head. My eyes narrowed, she was probably doing this on purpose.

"Oi! Watch where you're throwing that stuff!" I yelled into the closet.

I got no reply; instead I just got more clothing. Nothing hit me this time. Alyssa came out of the closet, going over to a dresser and opening drawers. After all of the clothing she threw at me, she needed more? Stupid woman. She came over with what she pulled out of the drawer and handed it to me.

"You can pack these too, can't you?" she asked.

When I saw what she handed me, I felt my face flush and I couldn't speak. She started laughing as she walked back into the closet. Bloody woman. She was going to pay for that. I followed her into the closet.

"Lyssa," I growled.

She turned around at my voice and we both froze. She was standing there in her pink pants and just a white lace bra. I couldn't help but stare, and it wasn't at her face. Come on, I'm a guy, what did you expect? I felt my face get hot, again.

"Griffin, you have five seconds to get out of here," growled Alyssa.

Her voice brought me back and my eyes snapped up to her face. I smirked and stepped further into the closet. I noticed that she just stood there and didn't cover herself up.

"Or what Alyssa?" I asked.

"Or… or I'll… I'll… Well I haven't thought that far ahead. But it won't be nice," she replied.

I snorted as I stepped closer. That was the worst threat I've ever heard.

"That's the best you got, huh?"

"Just get out Griffin," she said.

I moved forward until I was standing right in front of her. I could feel the heat radiating from her body and I could feel my body heating up too.

"No, I don't think I will," I replied.

As I stood there staring at her, I let the smirk slip from my face. I felt different; I couldn't place what it was I was feeling. I had never felt that way before. Just standing there, that close to her made my heart speed up. All I could think about was Alyssa and how badly I wanted to kiss her again. She stepped away and it stirred a different emotion in me. It disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Hurry up, yeah? I want to get out of here," I said as I left the closet.

I grabbed her packed bag and sat down in the kitchen.

"What the bloody hell are you doing to me?" I asked myself.

Never has anybody, especially not a woman gotten this close to me. I've never allowed it, not after my parents. I didn't know what was different about Alyssa. She made me feel emotions that I've sworn away. I was not going to let her get any closer. I heard a chair scrape and looked up to see Alyssa looking at me.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"None of your bloody business," I replied.

I stood up and grabbed her bag, chucking at her.

"Let's go, we've spent enough time here," I said as I jumped back to the lair.

It didn't matter how I felt about her, I was too dangerous for her. As soon as Roland is gone, so is she.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, guys I'm really sorry this is taking so long. I can't guarantee I'll be able to get the chapters up faster either. I'll get them up when I can. I'm super busy and it's hindering my writing. So here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys.**

Griffin and I jumped back to the lair and as soon as the familiar setting appeared, I dropped my bag on the floor and made myself comfortable on the couch. Instead of going to his chair and his video games like I expected, Griffin grabbed a bag and left without a word.

"What was that?" I asked myself.

I swear Griffin had more mood swings than a woman. I would know. It kind of bothered me that time though, the way he moved from being sarcastic and annoying to being quiet and elusive. It wasn't normal. But I could not and I would not think about it. I could have spent my whole life trying to figure out Griffin, his words and his actions, and I still wouldn't have a complete understanding. But I loved the mysteriousness. I loved not being able to predict him. I loved that there was always a new layer for me to get to know. I just loved him.

I was sitting in the lair, reading a book when I felt a pulse. I knew it wasn't Griffin.

"David, what are you doing here?"

He moved in front of me and gave me a look of surprise.

"How'd you know it was me?"

I looked up at him, abandoning my book for the time being.

"Your jumps are uncontrolled. Whenever you jump, there is a pulse that is felt. When Griffin and I jump, the pulse is small; no one really notices the reverberations. However, when you jump, your pulse is large and can be felt by anyone," I explained.

David just stared at me with a blank face. There was nothing there to let me know whether the boy actually understood what I had just said.

"You know, I think that is the most you've said to me without threatening my life," he finally said.

My temper flared. David and his stupidity were wasting my time. He knew it too. He waved his hands in an attempt to calm me down.

"I'm sorry, it was just unusual. Don't worry; I understood what you just said."

"So why are you here?"

"Dad is gone and I need Griffin's help to get Roland before he kills Millie," he said.

I sighed. I knew this would happen sooner or later. As much as I hated my father, he didn't deserve to die. It's not like I had any ties with him anyway.

"David, it was only a matter of time before he found dad. And Millie, you brought her into this and there is no way she's getting out until she is dead. They'll kill anyone who is important to you," I replied.

"Mark talked to Roland. Remember Mark? Used to call me Rice Bowl?"

I snorted, "How could I forget that tool? He called me Rice Patty. He's the one who talked to Roland?"

David nodded.

"Seems like something he would do," I replied.

After that it was silent. I had nothing more to say to David, and apparently he had nothing more to say to me. I went back to my book, completely ignoring the boy sitting next to me.

A while later Griffin reappeared followed by a wave of water.

"Went hunting did you?" I asked.

In reply, all I heard was a grunt.

"Where'd the Paladin go then?" David asked.

"Swimming," he replied.

"Pacific?" inquired David.

"No actually, Atlantic; a nice little shark pit around Cuba."

I had looked up and was watching the exchange. David, after their little conversation, had walked past Griffin and made his way to the desk. He looked at it for a moment before taking papers and pictures from it.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Griffin. "Put that stuff back."

"Actually I need to borrow a couple things," replied David, trying to go towards the wall.

Griffin ran after him and pulled him to the floor by his shoulders.

"Just stay away from the wall!" Griffin shouted as he pulled David away, "I'll cut your eyes out!"

David hit the ground and then pushed himself back to his feet.

"I have to find Roland," he said as he got up.

"No you don't. No you don't!" yelled Griffin.

"I only got 8 hours," David insisted.

"8 hours?" asked Griffin.

"There's a girl, and her flight lands in 8 hours," David finished.

"You're an idiot," I said.

Again, they ignored me. Whenever the two of them were together, that's what happened.

"Do you really think that stuff's going to help you? That stuff is like four years old," Griffin shot back. "Do you want me to jump you back to high school so you can learn something? I've been tracking him for ten years."

Next thing I knew, Griffin was up in David's face. He pulled the neck of his shirt and jacket away to reveal a scar.

"Do you see this? This is from our first run in Nepal. You should see the one he gave me back in Prague. Lyss, show him yours."

I lifted the back of my shirt above my head to show Griffin and David the scar that ran down, almost parallel, my spine.

"Forget it; it's a waste of time. Just leave it to me," he said before going over to his locked crate.

I heard me instead of us. It kind of set off warning bells in my head, but I ignored them. I was too concerned with the scene playing out in front of me. I didn't feel like having my brother's dead body on my hands. David followed him but Griffin pushed him backwards.

"Uh, do you mind? This is kind of my thing," said Griffin.

That locked crate was a mystery even to me. There was no way he was going to show David what was in it. I had stood up to show them my scar, but now I walked over to pull David away from Griffin before Griffin really did cut his eyes out.

"I was thinking that if we do this together, we could get him," said David.

I snorted. Griffin barely wanted to team up with me, and it's obvious that he doesn't really like David. There is no way the two of them would team up.

"You mean like team up? Listen, I'm sorry but I don't play well with others," replied Griffin as he laughed as the suggestion.

"You seem to play just fine with my sister! She is always at your side, following you around, letting you boss her around." retorted David.

"Don't bring me into this David, besides, you don't know anything," I spat.

"Being with Alyssa, that is different." said Griffin.

"How? It's not like you love her. It doesn't even seem like you care about her. So how is it different?" asked David.

I looked away from the two of them because I didn't want either of them to see the pain on my face or reflected in my eyes. David was right and god did I hate when he was right. Unrequited love sucks.

"Because… It just is," said Griffin as he walked out into the sunlight.

A strange look had crossed his face when he said that, but it was gone as soon as it had shown. I followed Griffin outside, and David followed me.

"Do me a favor, yeah? Don't be here when I get back. Find a rock, crawl under it," said Griffin.

Griffin's eyes locked on mine and with a slight jerk of his head, he motioned for me to come with him. I walked over to him; I'd follow that boy anywhere.

"Zai jan brother," said Griffin.

When David just stared at us, I rolled my eyes.

"It means goodbye in Chinese," I spat.

It seemed I spat a lot at David. For good reason. Griffin grabbed my arm, sending the tingles coursing through my arm. With his other hand, he jammed the knife into one of his other crates and we jumped. We ended up in some restaurant in China. When we got there, he let go of my arm like it burned him. I was starting to notice things that had happened before, but I didn't let myself believe they were actually happening. The silent treatment, the use of 'I' instead of 'we', among other things; they were all things that had happened the first time he ditched me. My heart started breaking just at the thought of it happening again, even though I knew it was bound to happen, I wished it didn't have to. I had hoped that maybe something had changed. We were shooed out of the restaurant by the workers, who we had probably freaked out. Once outside I whipped around to stare down the boy behind me.

"I could have jumped myself. I don't need to be babied," I said venomously.

He snorted, "Yeah right. That's why I always need to come rescue you yeah?"

I glared at him, "Bollocks. You don't always have to come rescue me."

"Oh really?" he asked, "What about both times in Budapest, that time in Paris and the time in Quebec?"

"The first time in Budapest was different. I didn't know anything about Paladins and jumping. Paris and Quebec were both because you distracted me. The last time in Budapest was because I needed something to take my anger out," I replied. "I didn't need you to come rescue me."

"How did I distract you?" he asked.

"I…well...oh forget it. I don't have to explain myself to you," was my angry reply as I shoved him away from me.

I was not about to admit that I was distracted because all I had to do was look at him and it sent me into some sort of trance. At least when we had first teamed up it had. That's what always happened in the first stages of fancying a guy. I went to walk away when he grabbed my arm and pulled me around to face him.

"Don't push me," he growled.

"I can do whatever I want. If I want to push you, I bloody will. You don't scare me Griffin O'Connor," I growled back.

At this point I had stepped up and was pretty much in his face. I had to prove that I wasn't some stupid, fragile, damsel in distress. It was a glare down. You know, a stare down, only we were glaring at each other. Clever isn't it? I don't know how long we stood there glaring at each other, but I had realized that his vice like grip on my arm had lessened. The longer I stared into his eyes, well glared into his eyes, my heart sped up and the world seemed to dissolve around us. His hand had let go of my arm and just dropped to his sides. We stood there, standing there in that clichéd position for what seemed like ages. I was so confused by the look in his eyes, I didn't understand it. Then something flashed across his face and the little illusion I had shattered. He had moved back and was scowling at me.

"Let's go. You're wasting time," he growled out.

I wanted to kill him. The bloody jerk.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: So guys, I'm feeling seriously fanfic productive today, so here is my third update of the day! Wooo! Finally. SO this chapter is super long and there are some clichéd parts, but I don't care. I re wrote the last scene about five times before I finally decided on this. I hope you guys like it! **

Griffin and I walked around Tokyo for a while, both completely aware that David was following us. The silence between Griffin and I was deafening. I was so used to the sarcastic comments and the death threats. This was unusual for us and I didn't like it. Finally, as we were exiting the subway, Griffin acknowledged David.

"You can't keep following me," said Griffin.

"Actually, I think I'm the one person who can," said David.

"Well, lucky me," said Griffin.

I just stayed silent, but in my head, I was cursing my brother to hell and back. Griffin and I continued walking through Tokyo, I had no idea why we were there, I was just along because Griffin told me to. How sad is that? David was right; I followed him around like a lost puppy.

"Why are you walking?" asked David.

I turned around and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He really just was as thick as they come.

"I know Tokyo pretty well, I got a lot of jump sites around here…"

David was cut off by Griffin.

"You know what, I like walking. It makes me feel normal," he replied.

We were still walking through the crowded streets of Tokyo, and I had hoped we'd lose David in one of the crowds, but there was no such luck.

"You uh, you read Marvel Team Up?" asked David.

He was asking about comic books? I didn't understand the relevance.

"Yeah, I read it. And?" replied Griffin.

"Two super heroes, joining forces for like uh, limited run," he said.

I saw where he was going with this and so did Griffin.

"I see what you're trying to do, yeah, and I'm not buying it. For your own sake, just go home," Griffin said.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him, away from David. I wrenched my arm out of his grasp, glaring at the man next to me.

"I thought I told you I didn't need to be babied. Don't touch me," I spat at him.

"You live in a cave," said David.

Uh oh. That got Griffin. He stopped and turned around, walking back to David. I just stood off to the side, watching. I was hoping that the two of them would just finish each other off so I could be rid of them.

"It's called a lair and what's the point?" asked Griffin.

"I'm just saying, we kind of have this common thing," said David.

"The three of us could work together. And besides, I know where to find Roland," he said.

That sparked my interest.

"How do you know where to find Roland?" I asked him.

I couldn't believe that my moron of a twin brother knew where to find Roland. He just ignored my question and stared at Griffin, waiting for an answer. To be honest, I was kind of intrigued to see what Griffin would say, if he said anything at all. Griffin gave no answer. He just turned around and started walking. David and I followed after him. We wandered through Tokyo, behind Griffin, who'd periodically turn to check to see if we were still there. He led us to a car dealership.

"So are we doing this or what?" asked David.

Griffin just ignored David and jumped into the Mercedes showroom. David turned to look at me.

"So was that a yes?"

I shrugged, "How should I know?"

"Because you love him. You'd know him better than anyone," he said.

My eyes widened. There was no way my brother could have picked up on that.

"Oh come on, I may be stupid, but it's obvious. You follow him around, doing whatever he says. You're in love with him," he said.

I just turned my head away from my brother.

"Whether or not that statement is true, I do not know Griffin as well as you think I do," I replied.

"You can't hide it from me, I'm your brother," replied David.

I shot him a glare.

"You don't have the right to call yourself that anymore. Not after you abandoned me," I growled.

David didn't have any time to reply because we heard revving and a car came flying towards the glass of the showroom. Instead of breaking the glass, Griffin was able to jump the car out onto the road. I couldn't do that. I had tried a couple times and I just wasn't capable. The car was a silver Mercedes convertible. It had four seats, with Griffin in the driver's seat.

"Sorry, clutch stuck," Griffin said.

"Real subtle," said David as he walked towards the car.

I followed him and swung over the door into the back seat of the car.

"Well, I'm not going to be getting rid of you am I?" asked Griffin.

David didn't answer and jumped into the passenger's seat. Griffin revved the engine and we took off. Let me tell you, that man is a maniac behind the wheel of a car. I was never letting him drive me anywhere ever again. We came up to traffic, and David was starting to freak out.

"You might want to hold on son," said Griffin.

I gripped the edges of my seat as Griffin jumped the car through traffic. Once we got back on the open road, Griffin stopped.

"That was close," he said.

"You are insane," I said from the back seat.

He just looked at me through the rear view mirror but didn't answer.

"Not bad," said David, "this thing must be two tons easy. How are you uh…?" asked David.

Griffin knew what he was asking.

"If it moves I can jump it. Actually, I knew this jumper once, crazy bastard, tried to hop a whole building. Won't be trying that again," he said.

"Why's that?" asked David.

"It's cause he's dead," replied Griffin, "killed him. Still managed to shake it a little though."

He was so nonchalant about it too. It was almost funny. A silence fell over the car, and it was not one that I was going to be breaking. Griffin turned to the radio station and was fiddling with the buttons.

"So how long have you been doing this for?" asked David.

"Doing what? Driving?"

"No, jumping."

"Since I was five," replied Griffin.

"Five?" David asked incredulously.

It wasn't that uncommon. My first jump was at five too.

"How'd you keep it a secret from people? Like your parents?" asked David.

"It's pretty easy when they're not around," replied Griffin.

"Where were they?"

"Not around."

"God David, do you have to know his entire life story?" I asked.

"You know my mom, she took off when I was five. I know what it's like to not, you know. My dad, he…" David started.

I was watching Griffin's face in the mirror and I could see that he had started to look uncomfortable.

"Did I ask about your family? I mean are we an opera here or…"

David just looked at Griffin. Almost as if he was upset that Griffin didn't care. That's just how Griffin was though. He didn't care. He never bloody cared.

Griffin drove all night. I slept in the back of the car. All too soon David started talking again.

"Griffin, I can't keep doing this. I gotta go. Her flight lands any second, I need an answer," he said.

Griffin pulled to the side of the road and stopped the car.

"This is it alright, Marvel Team Up, now or never," he said.

There was a pause before Griffin spoke.

"Very limited run, right?" he asked.

"Save her, kill him, we're done," David said as he nodded.

Griffin jumped out of the car. David was taken by surprise and stood up, looking for him.

"He jumped you moron, you won't find him standing in the middle of the road," I said.

I jumped away, knowing that Griffin had jumped to the airport. David followed behind me. I found Griffin standing near the arrivals board and I went over to him, scanning the board for flights from Rome. When I saw the arrival flight time, I felt my temper flare.

"I'm going to kill him," I said.

"Wait until after we find Roland, yeah?" said Griffin.

I was fuming. David was a moron. When he came up next to me, it took all of my self control not to punch his lights out.

"The flight from Rome landed an hour ago," said Griffin.

"Oh no," said David.

"You didn't check on the flight?" asked Griffin.

David just looked at Griffin. That was our answer.

"Well we have to find her," said David.

"You go find her, I'm going to arm up, meet me back at the lair. Alright?" said Griffin.

David agreed and jumped away. A little boy nearby saw it and gasped. Griffin turned around to see the little boy.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

He slowly stalked towards the kid and just as he came to stand in front of him, he said 'boo' and jumped away. I just growled and followed him back to the lair.

After we got back from the airport, Griffin moved around the lair, preparing for David's return. I sighed. I knew what I had to do. I went into the back where my bag was and began throwing my clothes into it. I knew Griffin was going to get rid of me soon, everything was lining up just the way it did last time and I didn't think I could handle it. I thought I could when I agreed to work with him, but it just wasn't possible. The closer we got to the time of separation, the more my heart broke. I needed to get out of there before I went insane. Once my bag was packed I found Griffin outside in the dunes.

"Griffin," I said.

"What Lyss?"

I paused, took a breath and prepared myself for what I was about to say. It was going to break my heart, but I had to do it. I couldn't live like this anymore. Constantly following him around like some love sick puppy, doing whatever he asked without questioning it. It wasn't healthy or safe. If he had felt the same way about me that I did him, maybe it would have been different. Maybe I could have stayed.

"I'm leaving. I'm done. I can't be here anymore," I said.

He looked at me surprised.

"We had a deal. You can't leave yet."

"Oh I think you'll find that I can. I'm going back to my flat, and don't follow me. Griffin, don't ever come near me again," I said.

He looked shocked again. I had threatened to kill him, told him I hate him and spat really horrible stuff at him, but I had never told him to never come near me again.

"What? Lyss, you can't mean that," he said.

"It's Alyssa. And I do Griffin. I can't be apart of this life anymore," I said.

He got angry with me.

"You're just walking away from this? All of our hard work? What about Roland? We're not done! You can't just leave me yet!" he yelled.

I glared at him.

"Just watch me," I growled.

I picked up my bag and jumped. I went back to my flat, because I had no where else to go. I was going to sell it and move somewhere else. Somewhere that Griffin wouldn't know the location of. I was going to stay in London, but in a different part. I could tell you that Griffin was going to disobey me and follow me. He wasn't done being angry at me.

I felt his jump a couple minutes later.

"Alyssa, we are not done having this conversation," he said.

"Oh yes we are Griffin. I'm doing myself a favor by getting away from all of that crap."

"That crap? You weren't calling it crap when I first found you. It wasn't crap when we decided to partner up. You enjoyed it! What the hell changed?"

I stood up and got in his face.

"You want to know what changed? I fell in love with you, you psycho! That's what changed. When you ditched me the first time, it was easy to get over because I thought'd I'd never see your bloody face again! Then you show up in my flat and every emotion, everything I'd ever felt for you came crashing down on me and I can't bloody take being around you anymore! I can't take knowing that someday soon we're going to separate and even though I thought I could handle it, it's breaking my heart just thinking about it. So I'm ending this partnership before it goes any further. I am not going to let myself get any more heart broken than I already am."

I had this man in shock for three times that day. I think that was a new record. I got no answer from Griffin and the silence was almost suffocating. I just turned around so he wouldn't see me cry. I was not weak.

"Just get out, will you?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. The hand grabbed me and slowly turned me around so I was looking at Griffin. His eyes held something that I couldn't place as he searched mine. He must have found what he was looking for or something because his hands grabbed either side of my face and he crashed his lips to mine. It was fierce and rough, just like Griffin and much better than the kiss back at the hospital. He pulled away too soon and I just stood there looking at him. I braced myself, waiting to hear some comment about how it was just to get me to shut up or something, but it never came.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

He rolled his eyes at me.

"What the hell do you think it was?"

"Oh don't pull that shit with me. Why did you just kiss me?"

"You can't figure it out? I want you to stay with me," he said.

I just stared at him. That's it? That's why he kissed me? Well that wasn't going to get me to stay. I shook my head and went to walk away but he grabbed me again and spun me around to face him.

"Griffin, just let me go," I said.

"I can't," he replied.

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Do I have to say it?" he asked.

"Say what? I don't know what you're talking about," I replied.

I was honestly confused. I had no idea what he was talking about. He took a deep breath and a long pause. I was about to just pull myself out of his grasp when he finally spoke.

"Lyss, I love you and I don't want you to leave me," he said.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm not good with that emotion crap. All I know is that I love you and I need you with me," he said.

I couldn't believe my ears. Was Griffin O'Connor really telling me he loved me? I looked into his eyes and saw that he was being honest with me. The emotion that I saw flashing through his eyes all those times, it was love. I was speechless.

"Lyss?"

His voice snapped me out of my daze. I grabbed his face and pulled it back down to mine, kissing him hard. It turned into a full on make out session and a battle for dominance. I was definitely not letting him win either. When we finally pulled away I dropped my head to his chest. His arms wrapped around me and we just stood there in my flat. At least until we realized that we had to get back to the lair and wait for David.


End file.
